


big changoose

by Sozbro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, also angie isnt actually there with him it's just fantasy but i think thats obvious, bc why would anyone wanna beta my smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: korekiyo is horny thinkin about angie n shiz so he jacks off
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 19





	big changoose

**Author's Note:**

> title suggested by P1C0. he also suggested 'stress relief', but im stupid. i hope u dont find this. god bless.

Who knew being in a Killing School Semester would be mentally draining and sexually frustrating? Korekiyo sure didn’t. Probably.

It was hard enough normally having to deal with a constant semi, as nearly everything turned him on, but to be exposed to such beautiful people. It was hard. All of them had beautiful and sexy features, Korekiyo could imagine having sex with each and every one of them. 

But there was one person who stood out. Angie Yonaga. The Ultimate Artist. Korekiyo took interest in her quite fast, and Angie didn’t seem to mind his company. The two were like the odd ones out; the weird kids who nobody wants to hang out with. But he didn’t mind, Angie could keep him occupied, the two talking about Angie’s religion, Korekiyo’s interest in anthropology and humanity. They almost fit like a puzzle, even if their personalities differed quite a bit. 

That being said, Korekiyo is sexually attracted to her, and wants to fuck her. But, he feels it’s a bit too soon, and perhaps approaching her with such an idea while not being romantically involved would be awkward for the both of them. But this frustrates him. 

He lies in his room, on his bed, his pants pulled down slightly, and slowly rubbing at the bulge in his tight bikini bottoms as he thinks about her. He imagines it’s Angie’s hand that rubs his cock through the fabric, teasing him. Trying to get him _painfully_ hard. Korekiyo tries to keep it going on for longer, but soon finds himself pulling down his underwear and letting his shaft spring free. His cock is actually longer than one might expect, but now’s not the time for admiring his beautiful cock. Instead, he’s focusing on something else.

Korekiyo begins to stroke himself, and imagines different scenarios. First, he shuts his eyes and pretends that Angie finally decided to pull his dick out and stroke it, imagining her fingers are skilled, and pleasures him just how he likes it. Or, he could imagine she’s sucking him off instead. It appears she’s never done it, but actually, she’s quite good at giving oral.

At this point he starts to make sounds, quietly moaning Angie’s name as he fists his cock desperate for release, now imagining he’s fucking Angie into his bed, both their erotic noises filling the room. He's close, just from imagining fucking some girl he fancied. But, then again, he would be willing to jerk off to the thought of fucking anyone in the Killing School Semester. They're all sexy in their own beautiful way. But, Angie was different. He's attached to her, and it's a different feeling. An emotion he doesn't find himself encountering often. Even while thinking about this, he still envisions fucking Angie good and hard. He wants to hear her pretty and sexy moans of pleasure so bad. So _fucking_ bad. He doesn't even try to hold back any noises he's making anymore. Not like he was even making much of an attempt in the first place.

He moves a hand to caress his slim body and starts to cry out. “Angie. _Oh,_ A-Angie-!” He strokes his dick faster, at a pace that would almost be alarming if it weren’t for the fact his mind was clouded with lust; with various lewd imagery involving Angie flooding his mind, while he wandered his hand to his chest, then back to his abdomen, fondling his perfect body. It was wonderful. So erotic. Finally, moves his once roaming hand to his side and thrusts his hips upwards. He throws his head back against his pillows, and comes hard in his hand, some of his come landing on his stomach. He fists his dick a little more to drag out his orgasm, then quickly cleans himself up afterwards. There’s not an ounce of shame after he cleans up, and once he changes out of his clothes, he returns to bed and drifts off to sleep, wondering what he and Angie will get up to the next day

**Author's Note:**

> it's hard to take smut writing seriously tbh. anyways korekiyo moanin in his audio file got me feeling some kinda way


End file.
